


The after

by No_damsel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Clans, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), New Threat, None sexual relationship(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Personal Growth, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_damsel/pseuds/No_damsel
Summary: The only remaining survivors on earth begin a new life, only to be haunted by ghosts of the past.Set after the 100 final episode.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 61





	1. I

Emori tried her best to hold in a giggle as Murphy brushed her hair to the side and began kissing her neck. They had left to gather food more than an hour ago but John was an easy distraction. It was the time of year that the ground was damp, the leafs dried up, and the air had a slight nip to it.

“Stop, we should hurry before it gets dark.” Emori said before pressing her lips against his.

Murphy had a smug look on his face as he pressed her lightly against a tree. “You’re right we should be quick.”

Grinning, Emori kissed him harder before shoving his jacket off. After deciding to live on earth with Clarke, they adapted a ‘live every moment to the fullest’ and ‘miss no opportunity’ attitude. Which fortunately for them didn’t mean anything serious now being the only surviving humans on earth.

As Murphy’s hands roamed her body, neither of them cared about being out in the open. They were far enough away from camp that nobody would bother them. Emori froze when she looked over his shoulder. Somebody was standing there watching them. She could see a silhouette of a nude woman, Emori was too far away to make it out clearly but the person seemed to be covered in dirt and what she assumed was blood.

“Oh...my god” she stuttered.

Murphy confused at her stunned reaction stepped back. He followed her line of sight but couldn’t see anything, “what’s wrong?”

Emori never answered him, but took off running after the figure that seems to have vanished into thin air. Rolling his eyes, Murphy chased after her through the forest until she eventually stopped to catch her breath.

“What the hell was that about?” He asked, frowning.

Emori turned to face him. Her visible distress was worrying him. Murphy watched as she shook her head, “I thought I saw someone.”

“What?” He asked, shocked. It was physically impossible for anyone else to have survived.

“I could have sworn...never mind. Let’s just get what we need and go.” Emori said before heading back the way she came from.

# ______

Octavia was in her element. She was washing her clothes in a shallow stream when blue butterflies appeared all around her. She smiled brightly at them as they danced in the surrounding sky.

Earth never failed to amazed her at how beautiful it could be underneath all the hurt and violence they once lived with they now had a better chance to see all the things they missed before. Blue butterflies always brought back memories of their first days on earth, but that was a long ting ago. Everything had changed since then.

The brunette turned around hearing footsteps, unsurprisingly it was only Murphy and Emori. Octavia smiled and waved to them both, but neither of them seemed to notice her. It was strange that they weren’t talking, or smiling as Emori stared down at the ground in front of her.

Shrugging it off Octavia minded her own business and went back to rinsing her clothes out. She hummed to herself before hearing footsteps again, except this time they were much lighter. Glancing up Octavia’s jaw swung open. A small young boy was hiding behind a bush watching her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Octavia asked standing up. 

She walked over to him slowly trying to figure out if he was real or not.

The young boy was covered in dirty, ripped clothes and quickly ran away as Octavia got closer to him. The brunette tried looking for him but eventually had to give up as the sky grew dark fast.

Her lips pressed together in a thin line, Octavia had a feeling Clarke wouldn’t believe her about this.


	2. II

Scrunching her face up, Clarke rubbed her fingers over the few drops of water that had landed on her face. Opening her eyes she could see the sun had risen, and she could see the condensation that had developed overnight on the inside of her canvas tent.

The blonde let out a deep sigh and tried to get comfortable again, she couldn’t face getting up yet when things the night before had been awkward. She assumed Murphy and Emori had a fight and that’s what caused the weird tension between them, but that explain what was wrong with Octavia. The brunette had been worrying quiet.

Thinking about it, even Echo and Raven seemed to be acting slightly different. The happy atmosphere in the camp was dropping quickly, as if something was dragging them down.

A muffled noise from outside her tent caused Clarke to sit up alarmingly fast. It sounded like someone was upset. Opening up her tent front Clarke could see Raven sitting by the campfire rubbing at her eyes.

Quietly she walked over and sat down beside her. Raven smiled at her sadly before lightly sobbing again.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Clarke asked softly.

Raven shook her head, “I had a dream I saw Finn in the woods. He was in pain, and I couldn’t help him. I kept trying and I ran after him but he kept dying.”

Seeing Raven physically shaking, Clarke put her arm around her distraught friend I a attempt to comfort her. Finn was always going to be a touchy subject between the two of them, no matter how much time had passed so Clarke knew to tread lightly.

“I sometimes think about all the people I’ve lost as well, it hurts but it’s normal” she tried he best to explain grief, even though the blonde hardly understood it herself.

“No, you don’t understand” Raven sobbed louder “I chased him into the woods...”, Raven reluctantly lifted up her hands and showed Clarke how dirty they were. At the first she didn’t understand Raven meant, but quickly realised.

“Did you...did you actually go running in the woods?” Clarke asked glancing over her appearance. Ravens shoes were covered in mud and dried leafs.

Raven nodded. “I don’t remember, it’s as if I just wake up in my dream.” The brunette explained.

Clarke didn’t know what to say. Maybe Raven was going through a phase? Releasing they where the only people lift might have been getting to her.

“Why don’t we go back to bed for a while, it’s still early. I’ll keep a eye on you and make sure you don’t wonder off again” Clarke suggested, which Raven accepted.

# ______

Clarke and Raven shared a knowing look. They where currently sitting round the camp fire for a breakfast of mixed nuts and dried fruits, but it was unusually deafly silent.

Neither Murphy, Emori, or Octavia had said a word all morning, and none of them looked like they had slept the night before.

“Clarke look.” Raven said nudging her and pointing towards the two people running towards them.

“Holy shit you guys will never believe it!” Miller said panting between words.

Clarke stood up, “are you guys okay?”  
Her eyes glanced over them to make sure they weren’t physically hurt. No blood, that was a good sign.

Echo was behind him leaning over with her hands in her knees, and her head tilted down. “We saw someone!” she said, before sitting down and clutched at her side, all the running had given her a stitch.

Clarke stood stunned, she couldn’t have been hearing this right. 

“You saw a person? A actual human person?” She asked in disbelief.

“She’s right. We saw a women on the other side of the river, we tried to get to her but she disappeared.” Miller explained.

Emori was now glaring at Murphy who had a look on his face that said he fucked up, and _’here we go’._

Octavia stepped forward. “I saw a little boy yesterday, I didn’t want to say anything in case I imagined it.”

“Emori saw a women in woods yesterday.” Murphy said looking at the ground.

Raven was next to talk. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything then?” 

The thought of her dream not actually being a dream had occurred to her. What if she did see somebody and thought it was Finn? But in reality it was a stranger?

Murphy gulped down. “I didn’t believe her, I thought Emori had seen a large animal.” he confessed staring down at the ground still.

Raven shifted awkwardly, now wishing she didn’t ask. “What do we do now?” She asked turning to face Clarke.

Since being the only humans left on earth, they didn’t have a office ‘leader’ but they turned to Clarke when it was a rare harder decisions to make.

The blonde paused for a moment before finally answering, “I think we should go find her.”


	3. III

They spent four hours searching for the mysterious women before calling it quits. It was cold and damp, and getting dark fast even though it was only mid-day. Clarke was walking along the small river with Echo and Octavia when she heard shouting.

Looking across to the other side of the shallow river, they could see Murphy running towards the tree line with something in his hands. A moment later he emerged holding a women in his arms. She was limp and dirty, his jacket was the only thing covering her naked body.

On closer inspection Clarke could see Raven’s hand rubbing at her neck which appeared to be stained red, while Emori’s appeared to be glued to the top of her left eye.

“What the hell happened?” Clarke asked running towards the camp.

Miller was waving at them with one hand while his other hand was between his legs.

“Emori found the women passed out in some bushes, when she tried to wake her the women scratched her across the face” he explained.

“What happened to Raven? And why are you standing like that?” Octavia asked noticing how odd he was standing.

“She scratched Raven across the neck after kicking me in the...” he trailed off before finishing his sentence. It was a painful memory to relive.

Instantly Clarke sprang into action seeing Murphy getting closer to them, they would need some kind of plan.

“Okay, Octavia grab the first aid kit, I’ll see what I can find to restrain the women...and I will also see if I can find any ice.” The blonde said nodding towards Miller who was now kneeling over. She imagined the women was strong and knew how to pack a punch judging how much pain he seemed to be in.

Miller gave her the thumbs up as Echo awkwardly tried to help him back up.

# ______

“Do you think she’ll wake up soon?” Murphy asked in a low voice.

Closing the tent door back over Clarke turned to face him. “I’m not sure. I just can’t believe anyone else is alive.”

She wasn’t lying. As far as they knew they were the last people living on earth. Clarke had so many questions, and she doubted the women lived herself. From what they could see the women didn’t look any older than twenty-five, and had dark green hair. Her body was extremely dirty and bloody, which was why Emori was cleaning her best she could.

Murphy wasn’t so keen on the idea at first, but the women was restrained and Emori didn’t seem to be scared. Clarke had cleaned Ravens neck wound and was surprised to see how deep the cut went considering it was just from fingernails.

The air was now bitter and cold, as the sky had turned pitch black. Echo had looked out warm clothes for the women to wear so she wouldn’t freeze to death.

“Holy shit. Octavia! Clarke! You will want to see this!” Emori yelled from inside the tent.

Clarke entered the tent again, closely followed Murphy. Emori was standing with her back against the tent as she shook her head.

“I turned her over to clean her back when I saw...it.” Emori said pointing towards the women.

Curious Clarke pulled the sheet covered the women down far enough to see her full back. She froze on the spot. The word **_’B E L L A M Y’_** was carved into her back. She was cut deep and her wounds looked seriously infected.

“Octavia you need to get in here!” Clarke yelled as she inspected the women’s back closer.

Bellamy. What did this mean? Was it some kind of message? A warning? Clarke knew he was dead, she killed him. She had to kill him.

The usual look of happiness faded from Octavia’s face when she entered the tent, her face had turned pale. Her eyes filled with tears as she stepped closer.

“I don’t understand. What had my brother got to with this?” She asked confused.

Clarke couldn’t answer her, nobody could. Well..one person could be he was dead.

“I don’t know O, but I promise you we will find out.” Clarke said softly before Octavia ran out of the tent.

Murphy stepped closer to her, “what do we do now?”

“Everything we can to keep her alive. Hopefully she will be able to tell us why she has Bellamy’s names carved into her.” Clarke stated before heading towards the medical tent.

They didn’t have many medical supplies and only used to good stuff when it was one hundred percent necessary and this situation seemed to qualify. The blonde opened the small fridge and grabbed a bag of fluid along with a needle set and headed towards the tent the women was in. She just prayed this worked.


	4. IV

Octavia clutched at her chest as tears spilled from her eyes. “Why is she here? Why does she have Bellamy carved into her like she’s a piece of meat?”

Clarke stood awkwardly watching her cry. Octavia wasn’t even this upset when she found out her brother had died, but this seemed too had triggered her.

“I don’t know, but I promise we will find out.” Clarke said before a popping noise went past her ear. “Everyone down!” She yelled before jumping to the ground. 

Somebody was shooting at them. Three more gunshots were heard, but no bullets found.

“Octavia are you okay?” Clarke asked helping her to her feet.

Octavia nodded before pointing over the blonde's shoulder. “Oh my god, that’s the little boy I saw earlier.”

Clarke spun on her feet fast and chased after him, she grabbed him by the wrist. “Who sent you here? Did you make that loud noise?”

The young boy just looked at her fearfully. How was he still alive? He didn’t look old enough to be looking after himself.

“He’s just a kid, let go” Octavia said slightly concerned. 

Her friend appeared to me in some kind of trance and was squeezing the young boy's wrist harder without releasing it.

Octavia practically snatched the young boy from her the ground and held him on her arms. It was a hard feeling to describe, but she knew him, as crazy as it was she did. She carried him into the medical tent so he could be looked over, she was surprised when he started lunging towards the women unconscious on the bed.

“màthair” the little boy mumbled.

_màthair?_ It finally clicked, this was the little boys mom. Octavia knew her theory of others being alive was right, and now she could prove it.

# ______

“Has he said anything else?” Murphy asked as before chewing the food at the end of his stick.

Clarke tried not to laugh at the way his face scrunched up, the deer was overcooked and extremely chewy. She shook her head. The little boy hadn’t said another word, not that she was surprised. The blonde had scared him, and the worst part was Clarke didn’t even know why she grabbed at him so tightly. It was as if something else had taken over her body momentarily.

“He seems fairly taken with Octavia” Emori said pointing towards them. 

The little boy was sitting in-between Octavia’s legs as she done her best to keep him entertained.

Clarke pressed her lips into a thin line, “should one of us take over so she can eat?”

“She seems fine. He almost seems happy” Murphy chimed in.

Raven smiled widely at them, “she has that effect on people.”

Clarke and Emori shared a knowing look. The two brunette’s had grown a lot closer the past few years, it was debatable among the others in the group of the closeness of the relationship.

A sudden screeching noise coming from the medical tent caused Clarke to jump to her feet, and run towards it followed by Murphy.

“I don’t know what happened! She just started screaming and scratching at her leg.” Echo said stepping back.

The women was scratching frantically at her leg, causing the skin to tear and bleed.

“Pin her down!” Clarke yelled. Murphy, Emori, Raven and Echo held her best they could while Clarke injected her with one of the last remaining sedatives. “Hopefully this will keep her calm for a while, we need to figure something else out. We need to saver her.”

So they tried. Clarke along with her friends discuses and argued about the best way to save the green haired women before another loud scream came from outside the tent, but this time it was different. It wasn’t a scream of pain, it was a heartbreaking stomaching churning scream.

“I’ll go.” Raven said before bolting outside. The brunette ran to Octavia’s side, “O what’s wrong?” She asked worried.

Octavia was kneeling on the ground crying, she was shaking. Not being able to speak all she could do was point towards the figure coming towards them. When Raven saw it she yelled for the others to come faster. She knew they were trying to save the strangers life, but this was more important.

Bellamy Blake was walking towards them.

_**Twenty minutes earlier** _

_Everything was dark. He couldn’t see any light. Was he dead? Bellamy hoped so. He had already kinda died once before but landed in his own version of hell instead. So if he was dead this time, he really hoped it stuck this time._

_A loud scream caught his attention and made him feel the urge to move again. What the fuck is this? He pushed and shoved against whatever was trapping him until he eventually seen light again. The sudden feeling of air filing his lungs made him want to throw up. He wobbled on his feet while trying to stand up, squinting his vision he could vaguely see. The night sky was pitch black but he could make out the dirt on his skin, looking down he was surprised to see he was completely naked. Those fuckers._

_Then he heard it again, that scream. Harrianna. He needed to find her._

_Fighting against the pain in his legs he made his was towards the noise. He just prayed she wasn’t alone._


	5. V

_The crunch of tires on twigs and rock was a familiar sound to a tired set of ears. In the forest , Bellamy shifted his bare against the damp cold ground trying to get comfortable. It had been a long walk from the wide stretch that he started from, I didn’t matter how far he walked the screaming seemed to becoming from everywhere. He was some kind of ex-leader on the ground which should have made this easier for him._

_Earth? What a place. In some ways he was even worse than the other side, at least there he has redeemed himself. The familiarity of earth felt present from the moment he’d landed crawled out near the long, seemingly endless forest._

_The last time he'd landed in the middle of nowhere, he'd spent days fighting for his life. Would this be any less demanding? He wasn't a twenty three year old hotshot anymore. He'd survived things that would have made normal men give up and lay down to die. But then again he always had Octavia to fight for._

“It’s Bellamy!” A high pitched voice screeched.

He must have been imagining things, because from where he was standing Bellamy could see John Murphy running towards with a worried look on his face. That couldn’t be real. The last Bellamy thing heard before hitting the ground was a high pitched scream. It wasn’t Octavia, it wasn’t Raven or Echo. It was Harrianna. He had found her.

# ______

Octavia could hardly walk with the rush cursing through her body. It was the highest adrenaline rush she had ever felt. Her big brother was back from the dead, she was currently looking after a little boy who was currently clinging to her. A green haired women also had her brother’s name slashed onto her body. And lastly she couldn’t stop thinking about Raven. Everything was so messed up.

“Do you think he will start talking soon?” Echo asked softly sitting down next to her.

Octavia shrugged as she watched the little boy pile stones onto each other, playing happily blissfully unaware of how fucked up around him was. He was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. His dark curly hair, big brown eyes...

Echo shifted next to her. “I’m sure one of them will wake up soon and tell us what’s going on.”

Octavia zoned out to whatever Echo was still talking about. There was something familiar about the child, he looked just like Bellamy...oh my god...this was her brothers kid. Bellamy had a child.

“Come on little man”, Octavia said softly as she gently picked him up.

Echo followed her as she barged into the tent her brother was laying in. This would confirm if her theory was right or not, if Bellamy was the dad the little boy would know who he was. Hopefully. Octavia was thankful that Murphy and Raven had dress her brother, it would probably push her over the edge if he was still naked as the day he was born. That was one sight she hoped to never ever see again.

“What are you doing?” Emori asked confused.

Octavia never answered them, she was focused on placing the boy on the bed Bellamy was on. She watched intensely as the boy leaned over him, and banged a hand on his chest while mumbling something.

“What did he just say?” Echo asked stepping closer to them.

“Dada, he just said dada” Octavia confirmed.

# ______

Sitting with her head between her knee’s Clarke done her best not to throw up. Seeing Bellamy was too much, it had brought up feelings she had tried to bury. He was her friend, her best friend and she killed him. Granted she had no other choice but she still shot him in the chest.  
Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she breathed heavily.

“You done what had to be done.” A voice said bluntly.

Clarke lifted her head enough to see Murphy standing in front of her. Who would have thought it? John Murphy was actually comforting her about murdering someone. Clarke tried to respond but instead sobbed into her hands.

“He forgave you along time ago Wanheda.”

Both Clarke and Murphy jumped at the sound of raspy voice coming from behind them. It was the women they found. Even though she was awake it was a surprise she was still standing, she was pale and looked ready to pass out.

Murphy helped the women to sit down before she fell over.

“Sorry, I’m still feeling light headed.” She grumbled.

“It’s fine...” Clarke said before clearing her throat. “Do you want a drink of water?”

The green haired women shook her head. “Is Fangs here?” She asked while suddenly looking around frantically.

“Fangs?” Murphy asked squinting is eyes at her. He didn’t trust her.

Before the mystery women had a chance to respond Octavia appeared holding the little boy who was squirming in her arms. He was desperate to get to mom.

“Fangs!” the women practically squealed taking him into her arms.

The feeling of nausea returned fast as Clarke watched the scene in-front of her unfold. It couldn’t be real. They where the only people left on earth. Not Bellamy, not this strange women, and not a small child. The blonde couldn’t hold back her sick this time as she threw up all down herself. Mortified she jumped to feet before running to her tent to change.

“You must be Harrianna?” Octavia asked sitting down across from her.

Octavia should have ran after Clarke but the blonde would be fine, Emori and Echo had gone after her anyway. She was more interested in what was going on with her brother. She had noticed ‘Harrianna’ carved onto his forearm.

“Yes, I’m Harrianna and this is Ferris” she explained.

Murphy scrunched up his nose. “Why did you say Fangs before?”

The women let out a dark chuckle, which made him feel uneasy. “He likes to bite” she explained.

Feelings multiple pairs of eyes on her, Harrianna sighed, she might as well start talking now. It wouldn’t be long until the others turned up looking for them.

“He spoke about you all the time Octavia, he misses you a lot.” Harrianna smiled weakly at her. She wasn’t lying, Bellamy wouldn’t shut up about her. “He told me about his time with Skaikru, and all the...adventures he had on the ground.”

“Yeah right.” Murphy scoffed earning a couple of glares.

“He regrets trying to float you because of Wells death.” Harrianna said raising a eyebrow at him.

“Bellamy is dead. Why the hell is he here?” He asked, sounding a little more aggressive than he meant.

Harrianna rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how to hold my tongue” she scoffed. “We got in some trouble, and got sent here as punishment” she explained.

What the fuck did that mean? Murphy and Octavia shared a knowing look. Whatever was going on only meant one thing, trouble.


	6. VI

_“Oh fuck, that feels good” Bellamy groaned._

_How could he not? His wife was on top of him while bouncing up and down, with her bare chest in his face. He was in paradise. This was one of the few occasions they could be alone together._

_Bellamy loved his son with all his heart but missed having Harrianna all to himself. He was practically obsessed with her, she was his lifeline, and he was never letting her go. The moment Fangs left to play with other kids he jumped at the chance of being deep inside the women he loves. Luckily for Bellamy she was already a step ahead of him and ripped her own clothes off before pouncing on him._

_He moved his hand to rub Harrianna’s core in a way he knew would drive her crazy. Make her scream and spasm at the same time for the third time that day._

_“Fuck don’t stop” she moaned in his ear._

_Bellamy’s brown eyes flickered open as he looked over Harrianna’s shoulder. It horrified him to see a figure in the doorway. It was an elder._

_“What the hell are you doing?!” He hissed, throwing a blanket over them, before pulling his pants up._

_The elder let out an unimpressed grunt and stared at them with no emotion expression. This wasn’t good. An elder never made a house call unless something bad had happened. They had broken a rule._

_“Where’s Fangs?” Harrianna asked, worried._

_The elder waved a hand towards the doorway. “Join us in the main hall once you are ready.”_

_The green-haired woman stepped closer to the elder, “where the fuck is my son? What have you done to him?”_

_Bellamy pulled his wife back, “come on.” Swearing at an elder was a serious offense._

_The elder repeated his earlier statement and left them to get dressed. Bellamy and Harrianna shared a knowing look of fear. This wasn’t good. The Blake family had broken one-too-many rules recently, and they would need to punished. Bellamy let out a deep sigh. This wasn’t paradise. This was hell._

# ***

_“Where is our son?” Harrianna asked frowning._

_Her and Bellamy stood in front of the council of elders. None of them wore a facial expression and stared at the couple blankly. The elders had changed into their black robes, proving what they already knew. Someone was about to get punished._

_Eventually one of the elders cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Bellamy and Harrianna Blake have been brought here today because they have broken law thirty-seven._

_The couple looked at each other confused._

_The elder continued. “It has come to our attention within the last twelve hours the Blake’s have fornicated without protecting, resulting in fertilization.”_

_“Bellamy...” Harrianna whispered._

_“Women are strictly forbidden from fighting while with child. Harrianna Blake was supposed to train fifteen others in combat, however due to condition she will be unable to do so. Thus breaking law thirty-seven.”_

_“Where is Fangs?” Harrianna asked again, “and why is Bell here If it was me who broke the law?”_

_A female elder stepped forward, with a hint of amusement on her face. “Ferris is safe, and nobody can get themselves into that condition...”_

_“It’s not a condition! It’s just a baby.” Bellamy spat._

_“Mr Blake if you can’t control yourself you will be forced to leave.” The elder smirked. “As for you Harrianna, you have two options to right this wrong. You can be held in isolating until the child growing inside you is of age to work, or you dispose of it.”_

_“Dispose of it? You can’t force me to choose.”_

_Harrison glanced at Bellamy with tears in her eyes. She knew what she had to do._

_“I’ll go to isolation.”_

_Bellamy grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. “You can’t do this! You can’t leave me and Fangs. Please don’t do this.”_

_Bellamy knew his pleads fell on deaf ears. He couldn’t let Harrianna do this. He would do whatever it took keep his family together._

# ______

Murphy shook his head. “I still don’t understand. You have been punished for being pregnant?”

Harrianna nodded.

“How is that even possible? Bellamy is dead.” Murphy pointed out.

“Bell, is..was dead. When a true warrior or someone with potential dies they go someplace else. I had been there for a long time before Bellamy arrived. Then everything changed.”

“How did you die?” Octavia asked intrigued.

“I got shot.”

“That’s it? You aren’t going to explain anymore?” Murphy asked.

“What do you want to know?” Harrianna asked. She was confused by the look on his face.

Octavia answered for him, “how do you become a warrior?”

“You are chosen after death...”

“No I mean how did you become a warrior?” Octavia asked correcting her question. She wanted to know who her brother had a child with.

“I was forced into it, all my family had been warriors except for me. I was a healer.” While Harrianna explained, Clarke retuned and sat down next to her friends again. Echo, Emori, Miller, and Raven joined shortly after. “Once all my family died, and I was the only one left I had no choice but to train.”

“How did they die?” Murphy asked. Earning a slight kick from Octavia, “what? You wanted to know as well.”

Harrianna chuckled while stroking her sleeping sons hair. “I don’t mind, it’s been a long time since I lost them” she sighed. “My parents and younger brother died when fire fell from the sky. These flames fell came from nowhere and burned my village to the ground, killing everyone in it.”

Clarke and Raven stiffened.

“I was healing wounded in Polis, and my younger sister wasn’t close enough to the village to be burned.” She explained.

“Did you get to see your sister again?” Octavia asked softly.

“No, I received news that Tris had died in combat before I returned.”

“Did you say Tris?” Clarke asked.

“Yes. She was a second to our leader, and died a hero.” Harrianna said proudly. “I left Polis and went to the village of Tondc” She blinked away tears before continuing. “I had only been there a day when these...uilebheistean turned up. They set our village on fire, held us hostage, and screamed at us in a language we didn’t recognize. Most grounders in the village only spoke trigedasleng, and we didn’t know what they wanted. I was trying to stop the bleeding of a child who was hurt when I got shot.” 

When Harrianna looked up from her son she was surprised to see all eyes on her. Clarke, Raven and Murphy all had tears in their eyes. What had she just done?


	7. VII

Clarke paced back and forth, muttering the same words over and over. “We killed her. We killed Harrianna and her family.” 

“Clarke, we didn’t kill them.” Raven said sternly. “Finn did. You didn’t put the gun in his hands, he chose to massacre that village. Not us.” 

It pained Raven to speak about Finn in a such an away, but it was the truth. It has taken Raven a long time to come to terms with the reality of what her boyfriend had done. Harrianna death was on him, not them.

“None of this makes sense...” Clarke whispered, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Raven gave her a worried look. The blonde seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Ever since Harrianna informed them how she ‘died’ the night before, Clarke had become increasingly paranoid. “Clarke, you just need to take a moment to breathe and think straight.”

Clarke stopped pacing and turned to face her. “Do you realize he’s came back to kill me?”

“Who? Bellamy?” Raven asked with a sign. 

The brunette looked over her friend's shoulder to look at Octavia wide-eyed. She needed back up, but Octavia was too concentrated on playing with the young boy. _Her nephew._ It was strange to think that the Blake family had gone from being one person to four in a matter of days. Raven was happy for O. It made things easier knowing Octavia had her family back.

“Raven, did you listen to a word I just said?” Clarke asked, now standing in front of her.

She shook her head. “No, sorry my mind was somewhere else.” 

Raven leaned against the wall and zoned out again while Clarke continued to ramble. Yep, her friend was coming undone.

# ______

“Sonraun moves ona en so beda osir.”

Murphy spun his head fast to see who was standing behind him. He rolled his eyes when he saw Harrianna, Bellamy’s...person, sit down beside him by the fire.

“Life moves on and so should we. It’s something my parents used to say.” Harrianna said softly.

“Yeah, before my people killed them.” Murphy turned back to face the fire before letting out a small yelp. He frowned at Echo who had just kicked him in the back of the leg for being rude. “I just don’t understand. How is being sent back here to earth a punishment? You get to live.”

The green-haired grounder cocked her head to the side. “And die. Earth is the most dangerous place in the world, this is the ultimate punishment.”

“Could you not die before?” Echo asked curiously. A place you couldn’t die didn’t sound that bad to her.

Harrianna sighed. “You would only transcend once the elders have fulfilled your duty. But down here? A fall, a stray bullet, fires. Any number of things could kill you.”

“So you’re just pissed about being human?” Murphy spat.

Echo kicked him again.

Murphy jumped to his feet fast. “Do that one more time! I dare you!”

“That’s enough!” Emori shouted, jumping in front of him. “I’m sorry Echo, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Come, take a walk with me.”

“I didn’t mean to...”

Echo smiled at Harrianna. “Don’t apologize, and I wouldn’t worry about what a member of Skaikru has to say.”

Harrianna nodded before politely excusing herself. She could tell that something was off. The people she was seeing weren’t the same people Bellamy had described to her.


End file.
